Hitsugaya's Medical Exam
by Lobchael
Summary: Medical Exams for everyone that returns from the Earth realm? Toushiro finds out new things about himself. Oneshot. Rated M for Medical Exam and male ejaculation.


**Hitsugaya's Medical Exam.**

_**Genre:**_ Medical Exam / Ejaculation

_**Characters:**_ Hitsugaya Toushiro / Nemu Kurotsuchi

_**A/N:**_ I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, they all belongs to Tite Kubo.

_**Summary:**_ Medical Exams for everyone that returns from the Earth realm? Toushiro finds out new things about himself.

_**Warnings for OOC and Medical Exams involving rectal probing.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames. **_

_**--  
**_

He couldn't believe what he was actually standing there.  
If he hade known that he had to go through this he never would have gone to the Earth realm in the first place.

It was almost winter in Seireitei and the air was cold.  
He didn't care all that much.  
He was the ice Captain after all but now he was standing buck naked except for a small loincloth around his waist, in the 12th Division's main hallway, waiting for his medical check up.

It was apparently a standard protocol that every shinigami that had made some sort of interaction with a human must get a medical check up as soon as they returned.  
It was to prevent any earth bound disease to get in.

"I hate medical exams." The small Captain of the 10th Division muttered.  
Abarai Renji hade been delighted to go for some odd reason.  
"You will know why after you are done!" He had said with a pathetically big smile on his face.

Plus he didn't even know Nemu Kurotsuchi the Vice-Captain of the 12th Division very well.  
She was always so strict and cyborg like.  
Well he didn't like her 'father' Mayuri Kurotsuchi either, so he was glad when he heard that it would be Nemu that would give him his exam.  
The hallway was empty and everything was painted in a sickly medical white color.

"It feels like a hospital in here." Toushiro tried to warm himself by rubbing his arms across his small frame.  
"That's because it also is a hospital."

Nemu suddenly had appeared on Hitsugaya's left side.  
W-wow she is quiet.

Nemu then very casually hold up a template with a piece of paper on it.  
"Hitsugaya Toushiro?" She asked out like there was a crowd in the hallway.  
"Umm… Here?" He said, feeling like when he was back in school again.  
"Welcome in this way." With that she turned heel and sort of glided into the office.

Hitsugaya could only hope that this was to be over quickly, he had papers and reports to write.

The office was white and empty.

There was one of those typical medical beds in the corner and a small desk in the other.  
"Please sit." Nemu gestured towards a small steel stool.  
It was freaking ice cold.  
The loincloth only covered a very small part of Hitsugaya's behind and much of the skin of his butt got into contact with the cold surface.  
He shivered and waited several minutes for Nemu to sort some papers out and finally start with the exam.

"Have you been in contact with and Earth bound diseases during your time on Earth?"  
"No."  
"Did you interact with any humans during your time in the Earth realm?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you engaged in physical contact with a human during your stay there?"  
"Well, yes at some point I probably did."  
"Did you fulfill a intercourse with either a human male or female during your stay there?"  
"NO!" Hitsugaya blushed deep red. What kind of questions were these?  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"What has that to do with anything?"  
"Please answer the question." Nemu face expression was cold as ice.  
"Y-yes, I am a virgin." It wasn't more than a whisper but suddenly Nemu made a very scary grin and calmly continued with her questioning.

After about 10 minutes of questioning, Hitsugaya's butt had turned into a popsicle.  
The damn stool just didn't heat up from his body heat.

"Now we will start with your reflexes and visual examination."  
Nemu dragged her chair around the desk and pulled a small tray full of silver and very dangerously looking devices with her.  
"Cross your legs as I will check your reflexes."  
Hitsugaya knew that you could check it by tapping on a certain spot on your knee.  
But you would be surprised over how many of those points a body has.  
On the knees, on the side of your feet, under your elbows, on your shoulders and along the spine.  
After that it was time for the eye test.

Standard stuff, you would just stand there and read the letters on a board and repeat them back.

After that the needles came out.  
Hitsugaya Toushiro had never been a fan of needles.  
And now Nemu hade tree different on her table.  
And a small white plastic cup and a wooden spatula.

"First a simple blood sample."  
Nemu placed the needle on Hitsugaya's arm and washed him first with alcohol.  
The needle went in and the small Captain felt the sharp pain of the needle going through the skin and seeing his own blood being drawn out he needed to look away.  
He could fight Arrancar without blinking first but this was really scary.  
After that it was time for the next two shots.  
Vitamins and some sort of cleansing toxins.  
The last shot was made to make him healthy.  
It hade hurt like hell and now his arm itched like crazy.

"Open your mouth please."  
The Nemu took the wooden spatula and scraped the inside of him mouth and over his tongue.  
Putting the spatula in a plastic bag she then took up the small white plastic cup.  
"This is the part of the exam almost all males are afraid of first but loves afterwards."  
That statement made Hitsugaya's heart skip a beat.  
"W-What will you do with it?"  
"Well I could tell you in more detail, or we can hurry it up and get this over with?"  
"Can you at least tell me what it involves?  
"It's a rectal exam." She answers coldly.  
"WHAT? No way that you are sticking anything up my butt!"  
"This is mandatory for all who visits Earth realm, but if you insist I can always bring Captain Mayuri in here and have him do it on you?"

Toushiro needed about half a second to consider having his butt exposed to that insane doctor or his mellow and robotic Vice-Captain.  
"H-How do you want me?" He finally asked, his face red with shame.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I am a professional."  
She then gestured that Toushiro should bend over the medical bed in the corner.  
Each step over felt like an eternity.  
"Will it hurt?" He asks before lying down on his stomach.  
"You will feel a bit strange and uncomfortable at first, but then I promise you that you will like it."  
"I highly doubt that." And with that he lays own with his rear towards Nemu.

He then hears that extremely scary sound of someone putting on medical gloves and snapping it in the end.  
The loincloth is then lifted up and finally exposes his rump completely.  
"Spread your legs please."  
How the hell can she be this calm?  
After complying Nemu opens up a small tube and squirting the lube in her hands.  
"It's for lubricant."

And then it happens.  
Toushiro have to grasp the bed covers as he feels the cold and quite slimy substance make contact with his rump.  
Oh God, how long is this going to last?  
"And now I want you to breath in deeply."  
Just as Hitsugaya draws his lungs full of air Nemu pushes her index finger inside of him.

Gasping for air Hitsugaya then tightens his rump muscles hard, preventing Nemu form going either in or out.  
Relax or this will take all day." Nemu's voice was calm and very casual as always.  
With the other hand she starts rubbing him over his back just like if he was a kitten or something.

Whatever it was she was doing it worked as Hitsugaya started to relax.  
After a few moments Hitsugaya finally relaxes and letting Nemu probe him deeper with her finger.  
Suddenly Hitsugaya can feel a harder pressure against his anus than before.  
With a quick thrust Nemu pushes another finger inside of the young Captain.  
"Oh God!" He screams out, but just as those words leaves his mouth he realize that it sounded a lot more like a pleasurable moan than a scream of pain.  
Standing still, feeling Nemu's finger moving in and out of his exposed butt, Hitsugaya Toushiro the Captain of the 10th Division, cant help but to moan each time she pushes her fingers back inside of him.  
And then he notices something that almost makes him jump out of his skin.

He had become hard.  
Rock hard.  
His penis was pulsating like crazy.

"I see that you are ready now, I suggest that you grab the two metal handles on the sides and hold on to the tightly."  
"W-Why?" But he gets no answer.  
The Nemu pushes her fingers deeper and harder inside of Hitsugaya's exposed anus, hitting his hidden G-spot.  
The sensation was enormous and powerful.  
Then she starts to thrust in and out of his ass hard and brutal, each time hitting his special area.  
His body starts to quake and sweat allover.  
Things were getting blurry and he hade started to drool heavily.  
"I-I-I think I gonna…" And then he does.  
Hitsugaya completely empty himself straight down into Nemu out stretched cup.  
"Oh GOD!!" He screams down into the bed covers.

Nemu slowly retracts her fingers from Toushiro's soar butt.  
"I will give you a towel to clean your self up and a cooling salve for your behind."  
Hitsugaya then notices that she had gathered his cum up in the cup and that she writes his name on it.  
"W-What are you going to do with that?" He asks still laying flat on the bed sweat covering his tan skin.  
"It's just to see that you don't have any hidden diseases."  
Panting heavily Hitsugaya shakily stands up and walks over to the desk.  
"Were that… normal?" He asks, meaning the moment before.  
"Yes it is, and now you might understand why so many of the other males who have been to Earth realm almost cant wait to get to their medical examinations."  
Hitsugaya gets a mental picture of the other Captains standing just like he hade done moments before.  
"W-Who will know about this?"  
"Well, all of the males are getting this done each time the return so they know but I hardly think that this is something that you will talk about over a cup of coffee."  
Hitsugaya then gathers his thoughts and finally asks.  
"And the others? Like Matsumoto?"  
"She doesn't know, and I hardly think that she would like me to tell you the procedure she half to got through as a woman each time she returns."

After that Hitsugaya was walking down the hallway.  
All he needed to do was to sign some more papers and then he could leave.  
After the short paperwork, he finally got inside the changing room and got his clothes back.  
His butt didn't ache or hurt at all.  
He felt a little soar but that was all.  
Sure he needed a shower to clean all the lube that was still stuck between his butt cheeks anyway.

The experience was new to him and he didn't really disliked it either.  
Nemu had been professional about it all and that had been the best orgasm of his life.  
After a while when he finally returns to his office he could hear the happy voice of his Vice-Captain.

"We have a new assignment right away Toushiro Taichou!" She then handles him the message.  
It read that it hade been several more Arrancar sightings in the Earth realm and that they would dispatch immediately.  
A sly smile crept over Hitsugayas mouth when the thought of what was awaiting him upon return home again.  
Suddenly the dimension travel became a lot more interesting.

"Ok, lets go and get this over with so we can get back a quickly as possible!"  
"Why the hurry?" Matsumoto asked as she got her things together.  
"Oh… Well… The… The Paperwork isn't going to finish itself!" He forcefully mustered fourth.  
"You are all about work, no fun or play."

Oh you should only know he thought as he and Matsumoto heads out for another trip to fight the Arrancar.

**Fin.**

**Thank you for all of your replies. And just so you know, just because he came and probably have masturbated (he is a teen) doesn't mean that he isn't a virgin.**

**You are still a virgin until you have made a full intercourse in my opinion.**


End file.
